Circadian rhythms and environmental lighting regulates a number of endocrine and behavioral functions. A paradigm has been established for the evaluation of drug effects on the mechanisms generating circadian rhythms. This has been applied to the regulation of activity rhythms in mice. The chick pineal provides an in vitro model of a vertebrate circadian oscillator. The role of cyclic nucleotides in the regulation of circadian rhythms is being investigated.